Angel of the Morning Star
by Itsuka Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke is a loner and he meets Sakura an angel in disguised assigned to protect him the thing is they can't fall in love. Sasusaku


Angel of the Morning Star:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1: The End/The Beginning

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"I saw everything as it happened when they took her away from me, they way they tore of her wings because she fell in love with me, and I wasn't able to do anything about it. Everything that happened I could have prevented it but I didn't raise a finger to protect her as she lay bleeding on the ground."

"Gomen." I hear her whisper faintly before drawing her last breath.

"Shh Sakura there is no need to ask me for forgiveness." I find myself replying as I hug her body close to mine.

"Her eyes look at mine for one last time before she closes them again and stops breathing, leaving in my heart a pain more corrosive than the strongest of acids and memories that are sweeter than honey."

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke picked up Sakura's broken body and started to walk away as rain began to pour down mercilessly upon them. To Sasuke what had just occurred was more painful than heartbreak it felt like if is heart had been ripped out from his chest, and little by little he recalled the events that led to this.

One year earlier

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"It was a normal school day for my elder brother and me, as always we exchanged little or no words at all. And like any other day it was utterly boring. As soon as we arrived we went our separate ways it was always like that. As I kept walking I saw a pink haired girl being harassed by the school bullies. Being the polite gentleman that I am I decided to help her out.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke made his way to the circle of girls casually with his usual air of confidence. The girls still had not noticed his presence but the pink haired girl had.

"Hey forehead girl I'm talking to you." The one who seemed the leader spoke up.

The girl didn't utter a single word she was afraid of them.

"You know Ino that's why we are not getting any students here." Sasuke spoke up dryly.

"You know this is how newbies are treated Sasuke-kun you got a problem." Ino retorted placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah I do Ino pig it makes me sick to watch you abuse people who can't defend themselves since you are the principal's daughter.

Ino didn't say anything she just left and motioned her little group to follow her.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"After hounding off Ino and her gang I find myself staring into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. They were a a deep shade of jade green that went well with her pale skin and pink hair.

"Arigato." She whispers with a slight smile.

"You're welcome, what's your name?" I ask with hint of curiosity in my voice.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, what is your name." She replies in such a sweet voice that menaced to melt my insides.

My name is Uchiha Sasuke." I reply and she simply smiles and leaves.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"I never would have thought searching for the human I'm supposed to protect was going to be so easy, I never thought I would meet him on the same day of my search I guess posing as a defenseless human was a great idea, now what's left is to befriend him. I made my way to the school office to receive my schedule the school layout is simple so it's almost impossible to get lost on your way anywhere. I wait patiently to get attended when the secretary called me over.

"So you are Haruno Sakura and you came from Sapporo?" The secretary asks me with disinterest.

"Hai." I reply.

"Okay then here's your schedule you can go now." She tells me and goes back to her paperwork.

As soon I walk out of the office the bell starts to ring so I head to my classroom which wasn't very far from the office the teacher had not started class yet so I walked to her desk. The teacher stood up and ushered me right in front of everybody.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sakura stood in front of the class she noticed Sasuke was in the same class as her. The teacher introduced her to the class and told her to sit next to Sasuke. She nodded slowly and made her way to the seat.

"Didn't think you would end up here." Sasuke said with a slight smile.

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Me neither."

Well that's chapter number 1 r & r please .


End file.
